Tesla Weapons
Immortal armed with a Tesla Carbine; note that all Tesla Weapons are characterized by similar generator, barrel and muzzle designs]] Tesla Weapons are a family of exotic and technologically advanced directed energy weapons used exclusively by the ancient and extremely powerful xenos species known as the Necrons. Tesla Weapons function by unleashing bolts of living viridian lightning that crackles from foe to foe after hitting its target, charring flesh and melting armour. Tesla bolts feed off the energy released by the destruction, and the lightning discharge becomes more furious with every fresh arc, moving as if it had a mind of its own. In some cases, these energetic projectiles have even been observed to crack ceramite and plasteel. These weapons have been named by the Imperium after the ancient Terran scientist Nikola Tesla, who was the first human known to experiment with this type of weapon technology, although the Necrons had perfected it long before the human race even evolved on Terra. Known Tesla Weapons *'Tesla Carbine' – A Tesla Carbine is the smallest form of Tesla Weapon, and since it is the size of a rifle, it is easily portable. It is most commonly used by the Necron Immortals as an alternative to their standard Gauss Blaster, although Tomb Blades are also commonly fitted with twin-linked Tesla Carbines as their primary armament. *'Tesla Cannon' – A Tesla Cannon is a large Tesla Weapon only found mounted as a secondary weapon underneath Catacomb Command Barges and Annihilation Barges. Tesseract Arks are also able to mount two Tesla Cannons as secondary weapon systems. Tesla Cannons are powerful weapons that are most effective against infantry squads and light vehicles. *'Tesla Destructor' – A Tesla Destructor is the largest known type of Tesla Weapon, and such is the shocking rapidity of its fire that the lightning unleashed is capable of leaping from target to target so quickly that they are unable to ground themselves. A single direct hit from a Tesla Destructor might incapacitate an entire squad, leaving a trail of smouldering carnage across a broad swathe of the battlefield behind them. Due to a Tesla Destructor's large size, it is most commonly found mounted on vehicular platforms. An Annihilation Barge is renowned for the twin-linked Tesla Destructors which serve as its primary armament, whilst Night Scythes, Doom Scythes and Night Shrouds are armed with twin-linked Tesla Destructors built into their underslung turrets. *'Tesla Sphere' – A Tesla Sphere is a form of Tesla Weapon only found mounted on Necron Obelisks. Each Obelisk will be armed with four such weapons around its hull to provide it with defence against anything that enters the airspace around the war machine. A Tesla Sphere has an extremely high rate of fire, even more so than a Tesla Destructor, and is capable of tearing apart nearly anything that comes into range. Sources *''Apocalypse'' (6th Edition), pg. 172 *''Black Crusade: The Tome of Fate'' (RPG), pg. 122 *''Codex: Necrons'' (5th Edition), pp. 82-83, 91, 95 *''Codex: Necrons'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 202 *''Deathwatch: The Outer Reach'' (RPG), pg. 119 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pg. 124 es:Armas tesla Category:T Category:Necron Category:Necron Technology Category:Necron Weapons Category:Weapons